


Thinking

by tornyourdress



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Brian's not sure what's going on but he's thinking a lot about it.
Relationships: Jordan Catalano/Brian Krakow
Kudos: 3





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted spring 2006.

All Brian can think is that Ricky’s the one who’s supposed to be gay.

Like, Ricky wears eyeliner and lives with his gay teacher and he’s just – _Ricky_ , okay, he’s like the epitome of confused teenage sexuality, and Brian is so not that kind of guy. Brian is – okay, sort of a nerd. But he’s the sort of nerd that doesn’t get the girl. Not the sort of nerd that pines over, like, other guys.

Except Jordan Catalano isn’t like other guys. He has this something that makes people just – lose themselves, or something. People get sucked in.

Angela got sucked in, and Brian did, only he thought at first it was about Angela, only it wasn’t, and this whole thing isn’t about Angela anymore, it isn’t about a girl, it’s about the two of them.

Because he wrote a letter for Jordan and that, like, _means_ something, even it was supposedly about Angela, because he knew that Jordan was going to be the first one to read it, and he really should have figured out what that meant, because he’s supposed to be so smart and so brilliant and everything, but it’s really hard to think now.

Like, it’s just this constant stream of Ricky’s-gay-not-me, which is pretty dumb when Brian’s the one who’s got Jordan Catalano’s hand on his dick and tongue in his mouth, and later he’ll think that maybe the reason he’s so smart is because this sex stuff stops you thinking and it’s only, like, in comparison to all these other people who are actually _having_ sex, but now thinking is too much work and all he wants is to let Jordan Catalano keep doing what he’s doing ‘til –

Like, _that_ happens. Yeah.

If this is what gay is, he can totally live with it.  



End file.
